Aching for Him
by Finnthewriter22
Summary: When Lucius shoots a spell at a death-eater, it misfires, and hits Draco. When Harry Potter shows up at St. Mungo's the next day and becomes his supervisor, things don't always turnout the way they should.


Aching for Him

Malfoy Manor had always been a dark place. Draco had always knew that but was quite frankly okay with it. All he wanted was peaceful life without his father controlling him and forcing him to be a death eater. But that would never happen and he knew it.

Draco woke in his large, dark bedroom lost in thought. He pictured a feeling, of some type of love with someone who he could not who he could not figure who it might resemble. Never had he felt anything like this, almost like a longing, pulling him somewhere.

"Draco, honey, I asked you to wake up twenty minutes ago. Are you alright, pumpkin?" Narcissa asked.

"Wh-what?" He said and suddenly all his feelings went away and he got out of bed and dressed in his normal black suit and combed his hair flat, and walked slowly to the dining hall.

"Late again, Draco." Lucius said angrily. "Malfoy's are never late."

"Yes father, I understand" he said with his head down and a disappointment look on his face.

After he had finished his breakfast, he immediately ran up to his room.

He collapsed onto the hard floor with a loud thump from the pain in his head. He had no idea what it was. All he could see was someone pulling him, closer...closer by the second. His mind wandered around, and somehow when he woke up he was in his living room laying on his favorite sofa.

"Darling, what the Merlin happened to you?" Narcissa worryingly asked.

"Uh-uh-I-I don't know what happened I collapsed and then I woke up here." He said truthfully.

Draco looked over and saw his own father yelling at one of his fellow death eaters. He looked as if he could explode from anger at any moment.

Draco flinched as Lucius drew his wand way too over dramatic. Sometimes he would yell at Draco for no reason and threaten him with his wand only because of a little heated argument with his death eaters.

Lucius shot a spell at a death eater, who Draco could not recognize. His eyes followed as the purple light flew from his wand but then it changed, and the spell was… heading straight for him. He tried to back away but then as soon as the spell engulfed him a ball of lightning formed around him and he fell over and everything went black and he was gone.

Now that he was asleep the pulling was even worse than ever, as if it was growing inside him. Even though he was unconscious he felt sure he was awake, but obviously he wasn't.

* * *

All of a sudden he hears the sound of footsteps and he opens his eyes. He was awake. It took him almost five whole minutes to come aware of his surroundings, he was in a room at St. Mungo's.

"Malfoy?" Draco was startled to see Harry Potter standing directly in front of him.

"Potter. Why the bloody hell are you here?" Draco said in his don't-be-such-a-git tone.

"Actually I came to talk to you. So if you don't mind could you stop acting like such a ferret so I can talk to you?" Potter asked.

Before Draco could respond the longing came back, but this time it was different. Almost like the longing was no longer a longing but more of a bond. A bond Draco seemed to like. And then it came to him the longing was about Potter? Why the heck would I want to bond with Potter? His gut snapped at him, and the thought he had held back came into his mind. He had fancied Harry Potter. He always had. Great and now we are bonding. But really inside him he wanted a lot more than to bond with him. But he wasn't sure he would be able to do it.

After a few miserable days at St. Mungo's, the healers finally agreed to let him go, but must be supervised at all times, by Potter. Of _all_ people it had to be _him._

"Why do you have to be so stupid over a simple conversation, Malfoy?"

"Why do I have to have a babysitter, Potter?"

"I'm only here to make sure you don't pass out again, that's all."

"Fine. Well then can we go somewhere besides just sitting here, my legs need to walk, I've been tied to a bed for the past week you know if you haven't noticed."

"Alright, let's just go back to my apartment then and I'll make us some lunch."

"Wait, you're going to let me stay in _your_ apartment?" Draco nervously exclaimed.

Draco felt a rush of excitement flow through his heart which he tried to stop, and a flow of blood to his face, turning his face slightly pink.

"Malfoy, are you sure you are ok? Your face is getting all red, do you need to sit down?"

"Uh..it's nothing I promise"

"Doesn't seem very likely but ok then."

"Lets go to your apartment, and stop treating me like such a baby, Potter."

"Alright fine we'll head back now if you want, come on or I'll help you walk if you'd like."

"I have legs that work, Potter."

Potter did not respond and simply lead the way to his own apartment. Draco walked slowly, and Potter grabbed his arm to speed him up. Even though he dreaded this, he was admiring the warmth of Potters hand way too much, and he felt his hand slide down and grab holt of Draco's own hand. His heart started beating fast and he couldn't control it. But Potter's hand was so warm, so _irresistible_. Oh god he had to stop letting these thoughts enter his mind. He just couldn't. His heart was still beating fast. Too fast. Potter looked back at him and noticed he was unsteady on his feet. He immediately sat him down and checked his heart rate. It was abnormally fast. Potter rushed him back to St. Mungo's and when Draco awoke he was back in the small boring room he was locked in for the past week. Hopefully he wouldn't be here long.

"I'm tired, could you leave me alone, Potter?"

"Of course, Malfoy, I'll let you sleep, you do need the rest after all."

"Thanks, Potter"

And then Draco fell asleep, into a deep dark sleep. His mind full of thoughts about Potter and his beautiful face. He really needed to stop thinking about Potter's face. Or about Potter himself. But he couldn't. Not now that he was his supervisor for gees sake.

It felt as though Draco had been asleep for days, but only it had been 2 hours. A healer walked in to check his pulse, which was now under control and beating normally. The healer he needs to rest for a few more hours and then he could leave. Maybe he could finally get out of this bloody place for good. He was sure tired of it.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up ferret!" Potter's voice rang through his ears.

"Wh-what am I doing here, is this _your_ apartment?"

"Yes it is, they released you from St. Mungo's and you fell asleep on our way out so I apparated you home and laid you on my sofa to rest and now you're here." Potter explained.

"Ah, well that's just great to know I fell asleep and now I'm here. Just grand."

"I'm just doing what I'm told. I'm supposed to make sure you are okay at all times and make sure the spell that hit you doesn't act up on you, you know that's why this all happened right?"

"Of course I freaking do, it was all a misdirected spell from my bloody father, I do have a mind if you didn't know, Potter."

"I know that, Malfoy, now, would you like some dinner, you haven't eaten in days."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I'm taking care of you, so you have to eat, I'm making you, for your health."

"Ugh. Fine then. Make me something."

"You still look tired, how about you take a little nap while I make you some food."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"You can sleep in my bed if you'd like."

Draco didn't respond. He was in shock. He was going to sleep in the same bed Harry Potter slept in every night. As soon as he laid down on the bed, his mind wandered with thoughts of if Potter came and slept here with him, his warm body over top of his, oh how great that sounded.

But Draco knew he mustn't say anything, otherwise Potter might become suspicious. He had just fallen asleep when he was awoken but Potter setting a plate of food in front of him and insisting he eat it or he would feed it to him. But having Harry Potter feed him actually didn't sound too bad.

"You better eat it." Potter said again.

"Feed it to me."

"If it'll make you eat then i'll do it."

Potter shoved a piece of bread into Draco's mouth and he accidentally licked Potter's finger, or maybe it wasn't an accident. He knew he wanted this from the moment he told him they could go to his apartment. But he couldn't tell if Potter wanted it too…Potter did flinch a little when he licked it, but then his face turned a light shade of pink. Maybe he wanted it too, but it was still a risk to tell Potter what he wanted so he decided to keep quiet as Potter fed him some coffee cake he had just made. Draco licked Harry's finger yet again, this time Potter stopped feeding him and stood up out of his chair.

"Ok, why are you doing this?" Potter asked softly.

"Uh…"

"I know this is not because of the spell, so don't try to lie to me."

Draco was shocked at Potter's reaction to this. He was speechless. He couldn't do it, not now at least.

"You know, Potter I have my-"

Draco was cut off by a complete shock to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy…"

Potter leaned down, and Draco sat up, next he knew Potter was close. Very close. Their lips touched and Potter's hands were on his face and their kiss was deep and amazing, Draco couldn't have wished for more. Potter was now sitting on the bed in front of Draco, still kissing him strongly. Harry's hands moved from Draco's face to his hair and then down his smooth back admiring the warmth of it all. They were kissing for what seemed like and hour and when it was over, both were shocked by the recent events.

"Why'd you let go?" Potter asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Harry_ " and kissed him more passionately that ever feeling like he would explode with joy.

"This was all I could ever have asked for, thank you, Draco."

"Same to you."

And then they fell asleep on top of each other wanting as much contact as they could possibly get. And everything was perfect.

When Harry awoke the next morning Draco was not sleeping beside him, and Harry heard pots clanging together and the the oven turn on. Draco was cooking. Draco never cooked anything. Harry always did all the work. He walked into the kitchen to see Draco cooking omelettes just the way Harry liked them.

"So, you're not tired anymore?" Harry asked.

"For your information Potter, I feel perfectly fine."

"Whatever you say."

Draco couldn't resist and leaned in to kiss Potter, with all his strength. It was then that Draco wondered if he could move in with Potter. But posing the question was far too risky.

"Malfoy, this is getting out of hand, I'm supposed to be your supervisor."

"You are. But I'm ok with it."

Actually, Draco wasn't just ok with it, he was savouring every second he got to spend with Potter. His heart ached for Potter.

"Well, it's just that I-"

Potter was cut off by Draco grabbing him and pulling him into a long deep kiss. Potter didn't hesitate. He was kissing Draco back, and Draco knew this was what he wanted. He just knew it. As their kiss broke apart, Draco spoke.

"I know this is what you wanted all along, Potter."

"You are right. This is what I want."

"So what are we, exactly?"

"Boyfriends. Crazy mad in love with each other."

Something in Draco's heart told him this was the right time to ask to move in with Harry and live peacefully together.

"Harry Potter, will you let me move in with you?"

"Why would I not?"

"This is why I love you so much."

And Draco knew all this time, he was aching for him.

THE END


End file.
